


The queen and the goddess

by Mis_Arte_3



Category: Fate/Grand Order, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mis_Arte_3/pseuds/Mis_Arte_3
Summary: Caenis visits Anastasia to remind her who is the boss. She has an effective method, but gets carried away in her own excitement.
Relationships: Caenis | Lancer/Anastasia Nikolaevna Romanova | Caster
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The queen and the goddess

Things were going great for Anastasia these days. Kadoc´s plan was a success so Chaldea´s agents had been made prisoners, she had taken the throne from Ivan and the Tree was beginning to take root. Most impressive, Kadoc was so happy that he had kissed her in front of other people and they were starting to act as a normal couple. All perfect.

It was already late in the day, and her Master, it was too soon to call him king consort, was finishing some tasks with yagas from the West border of the Lostbelt. She interrupted him to wish him goodnight and headed to her room. Se didn´t  _ need _ a room, she could simply rest in spirit form but it wasn't the same. Just as some Servants eat when they didn't need to, just because they liked it, she liked feeling the blankets around her with the cold outside. “Although, if things with Kadoc continue to go as well, soon I will not need  _ my own _ bed.” She giggled and blushed at her own audacity. Thinking of those things… Maybe one day, but not yet.

As she entered her room, she felt a presence. How could she not have sensed it before? Was she so distracted? The presence materialized in the shape of a Servant. It was a woman with dark skin, short white hair and a slim body barely covered by cloth and armor: Caenis.

-What are you doing here? - Asked Anastasia angrily. Caenis? In her room? Why?

-Don't ya remember? I told ya I was going to make you my woman.

Such insolence could not be forgiven. Did she realize with who she was speaking. She was a Romanov, the Queen of that Lostbelt and Kadoc´s Servant. And they were in her own room. She lifted a finger and, immediately, Caenis was trapped in ice. Easy. 

-Now, what could I do with you?

But, to Anastasia´s surprise, the ice trap exploded, freeing the woman inside. Her muscles were bulging, clearly visibles in that indecent attire. They were not that big, but they were clearly defined. But how could she have broken the ice? Sure, those arms looked strong and those abs looked hard as steel, but her ice was magical. That annoying woman started laughing.

-What are you trying to do? Attacking  _ me _ with ice? Solid water against the one who has Poseidon´s Authority? Bitch, please…

-I… I… I am a queen? How you dare call me such… such vile names?

If her ice wasn´t enough against Caenis, she would need a bit of help.

-Viy…

Before she could continue the chant to call her familiar, Caenis´s hands started choking her, making speaking impossible.

-Let's not get too serious. If you try that again I'll kill you. I didn't came here for that.

Anastasia nodded and the pressure in her throat disappeared. When she had recovered, she asked:

-Why are you here?

-Only to remember you to not get too cocky after defeating Chaldea and remember you who is the boss.

-And how do you expect to do that?

-Roughing you a bit.

Suddenly, Caenis´s hands grabbed the queen's clothes and tore them apart. All the way from her turquoise dress to the tunic she wore as underwear, leaving her completely naked in the front. Caenis opened her eyes as much as her jaw. It was a sin to hide such an amazing body under so many clothes! The white and immaculate skin looked so soft and delicate! As somebody who had lived a sedentary life, she had more fat than a warrior like herself, but it was just at the right places. Those legs… She would enjoy grabbing them as she went down on her. Caenis´s eyes stopped a moment at Anastasia´s almost non existent pubic hair, scarce and almost translucent before going up through her flat stomach (a flat stomach with so much fat in other places? That bitch was really lucky), before arriving to the breasts. They were big yet firm, how could she have not noticed them before? Even if the queen wore so much clothes… Caenis couldn´t look away from them. They looked even softer and whiter than the rest of her skin, although the later could be by contrast with the dark nipples that stand in the center of each perfect breast. The cold only helped, making them the only part of her that didn't look soft. Caenis´s own nipples were also hard, but the cold had nothing to do with that. She had came to Russia for work, but she was going to enjoy it.

Anastasia stepped back, away from the hands that reached toward her. She almost fell down when she tripped over the rags oh her dress. She would have been so mad if it were a true dress instead of one made of ether. No. She was mad even if it was only a dress of ether. She would need to make another one later, but, for the moment, she let the rags disappear, so she wouldn't trip again. Both women stood face to face. One tanned by the sun, the other white as the snow. One slim and athletic, the other with perfect curves. One powerful, the other completely at her mercy.

-Stripping me off of my royal dignity… you will pay for this.

-It's so easy for you to lose dignity? - Caenis taunted as she made disappear her own armor and clothes. - See? I don´t feel like I´ve lost my divine dignity.

Before the queen could answer, Caenis advanced swiftly and grabbed a tit in each hand, unable to wait for more time. They were even softer than they looked she thought as she felt the excitement run from her hands to her spine. Anastasia grabbed her wrists and tried to free her breasts but to no avail. It was as futile as a declawed kitten trying to avoid being petted. She moaned a bit. “Probably a hurt moan, not a pleasure one” thought Caenis. She loosened a bit her grip and her thumbs started playing with que queen's nipples. Another little moan. This time it sounded like pleasure.

-Wow you are really sensitive, I haven't started yet.

Then, somebody knocked on the door.

-Is everything fine? - It was the voice of one of the yaga guards. - I heard something.

Anastasia´s face lighted with hope for a moment. Only a moment before Caenis spoke to her in a low voice.

-Yeah, ask your people for help. Wanna see how many I kill before I get bored? I hope your Master won't come, I'm not supposed to kill you and it would be boring to explain it to Wodime.

Anastasia looked at the evil grin of the woman in front of her and knew she would do it.

-Everything is fine, thank you, do not disturb me.

-Such a nice and clever girl. Now, let's have some fun.

Before knowing what was happening, Anastasia felt herself flying against her bed. She fell on her back and, one second later, felt the weight of Caenis sitting on her stomach. And not only the weight, also the touch of something moist. Caenis grabbed her wrists and pinned them next to her shoulders. It wasn't comfortable, but she could not resist against that strength.

With the queen easily pinned under her, Caenis slid herself back a little, while pleasure possessed her as she felt that perfect body against her crotch. Then, she lowered her face, diving in the bosom in front of her. She rubbed her face against that incredible softness, feeling her nose, tongue and all her face being engulfed. When she was out of air, she emerged taking a deep breath. Okay, panting like an animal. She looked at Anastasia, still pinned. Now, her white beauty wasn´t only completed by the dark nipples, but also from the red arousal in her cheeks. Wow, her breasts had also red marks.

-Sensitive skin, uh?

-Why are you doing this?

-Already told ya. So you remember I can do with you everything I want and don't dare to rebel. And also because it feels very very good, not gonna lie.

Without wanting to speak more, Caenis stuffed her mouth with a tit and started sucking, while her tongue was working with a nipple, which was even harder than before. It seemed that the queen wanted to say something more, but only a louder moan came out of her mouth. She continued to lick a bit more before changing to the other breast and started sucking even harder. With such a frail skin, Anastasia was going to have a mark for sure. But, for Caenis´s surprise, not a single moan was made while she sucked the second tit. She lifted her head a bit to look at the queen's face. She was biting her lip.

-Oooh, that's so cute. Trying to hide your pleasure? Why? Are you ashamed of the fact I'm giving you the best time of your life? 

Err, whatever, “life” wasn't the best term, but Anastasia had understood, although she remained silent, still biting her lip and breathing hard. That did wonders to her bosom. With each inhalation, it moved up, seeming to grow even bigger. The vision was mesmerizing. Caenis took off her eyes from those breasts, immaculate some minutes ago, red and covered in her own saliva now. She had a better idea.

-Okay, try to hold it if you want. This time it will be more difficult.

Releasing the queen´s harmless arms, and using her owns to take and open those perfect legs, Caenis moved to be between them. She gave an evil smile to Anastasia before lowering her head. The legs closed around her head, but they weren't strong or hard enough to harm her. In fact, they weren't hard at all, it was even pleasant to have them around her. Caenis was so aroused she started to hump the bed, but she didn´t stop searching Anastasia´s clit with her tongue. She knew she had founded it when she heard another moan. She couldn't hold herself even with the biting trick. But it was very loud, she hoped they wouldn´t be interrupted again. Luckily, nobody came this time. With the legs around her head, Caenis easily grabbed Anastasia´s buttcheks and continued pleasuring her clit. That was a fine bottom! She didn't have a look before, only the front was visible, but it definitely was so good as the rest of the body. Suddenly, she felt something pulling her hair. She stopped for a moment and looked up. It was the queen, still trying to make her stop, but almost without strength.

-Pull my hair if you want, I don't mind it rough. But, if I can offer you a tip, it would be best for you if you touch your tits while I'm down here. - The shocked look on Anastasia was priceless. - You´ll see, give it a try.

She didn't waited for an answer but she didn't needed it. After a short while, the hands disappeared from her hair and the queen started to moan multiple times. It wasn´t anymore a lone moan which she was unable to hold, now it was pure ecstasy of moan after moan as her orgasm was getting closer. Her body was moving without control already. Caenis gave the last push and Anastasia fell powerless after a shock circulated her entire body. Caenis got up, with her face wet from the proof of her success, and looked at the exhausted beauty in front of her.

-Enjoyed it, huh?

-Such humiliation… how could you did that against my will?

-I asked if you enjoyed it.

Anastasia looked apart, ashamed of herself. Caenis already knew the answer of course, but she wanted to hear it. Finally, Anastasia nodded silently.

-It was nothing personal, it was only to make sure you didn't get too cocky after defeating Chaldea, I already told ya. But fucking you? That was my decision. I could have beat the shit out of you and your Master, but this way, I accomplish my goals and we both had fun. Good idea, right?

-Yes. Thank you.

She was thanking her? After what she did? Wow, things were going great. She knew this method would be way more efficient.

-So, you know now who is the boss?

-Yes. You.

It took her a long time to say it. So she was afraid but not broken yet. Good, that would give her a reason to come here more times.

-Will you rebel?

-No.

-Will you do what I tell you?

-Yes.

-Good. One last thing before I go.

-What is it?

-I gave you a good time. Now it's your time to do the same to me.

She stood in the bed and walken on it until her feet were one at each side of the queen's head. Then, she slowly descended until she was sitting on her scared face. Now, she would have a great time!


End file.
